Code 3007114, Status: In Love
by PureAndIntenseCRACK
Summary: Spy AU. Matthew Williams is back, and better than ever. The mission is simple, gain the HSA's trust, then make them start a war with the SSA, but keep himself hidden. Well, it would be simple, if Matthew didn't start falling for the HSA's second-in-command, Alfred Jones. I am reporting a Code 3007114, lovesickness. AmeCan, full summary and warnings inside. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER FIC! WOOHOOO!**

**Title: Code 3007114, Status: In Love**

**Full summary: After 2 years of living a normal life, Matthew Williams is back in black, and as amazing as ever. The mission is simple, get the enemy's, The HSA (Hetalia Spy Agency), trust. Simple, right? If he can just not fall for the enemy, which is inevitable.**

**Alfred F. Jones, The HSA's second-in-command, is about to explode. The Agency is getting hacked and weakened by some unknown source, and he isn't getting anywhere in this investigation. Jones doesn't even want to be there, honestly. A normal life is all he wants, to be a hero of the public, not some spy.**

**Something is becoming very wrong with Matthew. Can't think straight, becoming clumsier, rushed pulse, and sweating a lot more. What is this confusing sickness? It's something we like to a Code 3007114, lovesickness. Matthew can handle anything, but this? Well, let's just say this mission is as simple as it should be.**

**Warnings: LANGUAGE. I WILL SAY IT ONLY ONCE! Mentions of sexual content, OCCness, and fluffiness from time to time.**

_Chicago, Illinois, United States of America. Status: Back in Black, bitches._

Slowly breathing in the cold, spring air, Matthew walked inside the tall building, being immediately greeted by his longtime friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt," Geez, man. Two years of not seeing that girly face of yours, how the hell did I survive? It's been awhile, Birdie."

Rolling his eyes and giving a light punch to the albino's shoulder, Matthew chuckled," Shut up, I called you at least every two weeks. And my face is girly? I like the term well taken care of, and ever so slightly feminine."

Gilbert cackled and wrapped his arm around his friend's neck, leading him towards the ever so familiar elevator. "As defensive as always, I see. Haven't changed a bit, so how is my awesome friend on this very awesome day?" Gilbert asked, giving the other a noogie as they walked.

Laughing, and shaking his head until it was let free from the albino's grasp, Matthew and Gilbert walked into the elevator. "Wonderful, besides the fact that you ruined my hair, which I just washed. And I see you are as immature as always."

"Whatever, you know that you are just as bad as me. And dude, your hair? You sound like that little brat Felix. But whatever, glad to have you back, Birdie," Gilbert said as he pushed the button for Floor 16.

Matthew was just as happy to be back, honestly. Even if he missed working for the Collins' family. The overall rush he got from working at the Axis Spy Agency was just the greatest thing he had ever experienced.

As the elevator doors reopened for the duo to get off, Gilbert shouted," Guess who's back in black, everyone?" getting the attention of all the workers there.

Matthew had about two seconds to register the shouts of "Mattie, Matthew, Oh my god!" from others as he was basically tackled by the happy-go-lucky Italian and Pole, whom he used to go shopping with.

"Ohmigosh, Matvey, where have you been? I've, like, been in total need of a friend who will go the Hot Topic with me!"

"Matteo, you're back! I need someone to make pancakes for me again; Luddy won't do it for me!"

Matthew laughed as he tried to answer questions and walk past people with Gilbert at the same time. Needless to say, he was very well known at the Agency. He finally made it to Ludwig's office, the director of the place. Between the talking and greeting people he hadn't seen for a while, it took about five minutes to get in the office. Ludwig, who had basically witnessed the whole fiasco, smiled slightly as the blonde and albino sat themselves down in the chairs opposite of his, "I must apologize for their behavior. It's just that they haven't seen you for a long time. I must say it is a pleasure to have you back though."

Matthew felt his face grow warm, being complimented by the director isn't a common thing, "It's a pleasure to be back, sir. So, getting back to what you asked of me last week, this, well, mission, is mainly turning other agencies against one another without being caught? I've already managed to hack into The HSA's file of previous missions, and have the hacking tracked to the SSA's headquarters."

"You never cease to impress me, Williams. I don't have any real orders in completing the mission; I think you'd actually be better at figuring out what to do."

Matthew smiled and nodded, answering with a yes (along with a sir, just showing respect) and turned to Gilbert, who smirked and asked, "So what shall we do _Williams_?"

"I say we go shopping first."

Yeah, that's something Gilbert did not want to hear. Because that means if they go shopping…..

….Felix was coming too.

"**OH HELL NO!**"

**So…. Yeah…..**

**The first chapter is always my least favorite to write.**

**PruCan bromance! I just HAD to put it in here!**

**Short chapter is short, blargh. The next one will be longer.**

**Review please! I'm a total review whore!**

**In the next chapter we will see Alfred, don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHMIGOSH! So many favorites and follows in the last chapter. We haven't even seen Alfred yet! You guys rock!**

**So, I realized I had not had a disclaimer in the last chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: Axis Powers, World Series, or The Beautiful World.**

**And I had some errors in the last chapter also.**

**And I am still a pure idiot because I completely forgot how to do that cutoff in fics… *raises gun to head***

**Okay, whatever, in this chapter Alfred AND Matthew will be in it!**

**Yay! Enjoy!**

_Chicago, Illinois, United States_

_Status: Can't Keep Calm_

Moscow, Russia.

That's where Alfred's previous mission file hacking tracked back to.

Specifically, the SSA's (Soviet Spy Agency) headquarters.

But that had to be wrong, the HSA and the SSA agreed to remain neutral.

And Arthur had already called Ivan, who keeps stating it wasn't them, they already have hackers to deal with.

And Alfred, was, well, really fucking stressed.

He's spent the past two days at the HSA's headquarters, staring at his computer and retrying to track the hacking. He hasn't eaten, showered, or slept.

He is still at it as we speak.

"Alfred, you bloody wanker, what are you doing here? I've been calling you for the past two days!" an all-to-familiar British-accented voice exclaimed angrily.

Alfred slowly turned around in his chair. Blonde hair, green eyes, and eyebrows that probably have their own gravitational pull. Yep, it is really hard to mistake Arthur for anyone else.

Keeping the overall bored look on his face, Alfred replied," You should remove those caterpillars from your face, they are going to fucking mate and have mini caterpillar babies."

Arthur clenched his teeth and spat, "Shut the hell up. Seriously, though, stop worrying about the hacking. Kiku can work on it. You are going to end up in the mad house if you don't take a break. You know what? I'll just take you to that one restaurant at the mall that you like; I need some new shirts anyway."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, _He's worrying about me? _, "Fine, sure, whatever. I'm down with that. Let's go," he said as he stood up and started to walk towards the elevator to go downstairs.

Arthur, on the other hand, gaped and shouted," Wait! Did you set this up just so I could take you out to eat? You little brat!"

"Go complain about it to your little girlfriend Kiku," Alfred shouted back and entered the elevator.

Arthur blushed and ran into the elevator. As the elevator travelled downward to the first floor, Arthur was ranting about how Kiku is in fact, a male, and how they were not dating, it was just a very close friendship. Laughing and ignoring the Brit's remarks, Alfred walked out of the elevator when it completely stopped and walked outside, with the slightly angered Briton right behind him.

After about 10 minutes of arguing in Arthur's silver 2011 Mustang, and Alfred yelling other drivers while being stuck in a traffic jam for about 30 minutes, they finally arrived at Atrium Mall. Alfred and Arthur walked in, and Arthur basically had to drag Alfred to Hot Topic, who actually bought clothes at the store.

Walking out of the fifth store, and Arthur bought clothes from each one, they sat down on a bench, legs sore from across the mall. Alfred looked around, watching all the people, when he spotted one of the craziest looking people he has ever seen.

Snow white hair, unbelievably pale skin, and red eyes, and he looked relatively young, early thirties, late twenties, some age around there. The man looked like some party-goer, constantly getting drunk and sleeping with strangers. Maybe it was a bit rude of Alfred to think that, but the white-haired man just looked so strange, you could easily find him in a crowd.

A blonde female that looked short enough to be a teenager walked up the albino, and started arguing with him. _Most likely some hate-love couple, _Alfred thought. Until the albino shoved the small girl to the ground and yelled at him. In a thick German accent, Alfred noted, the albino yelled, "Oh my god you little fucking brat! You are so lucky Birdie is here so I don't strangle you!"

"Like, what the fuck? You didn't have to shove me! God, you are so immature! You are, like, so lucky the Matvey's here so I don't strangle you!"

Arthur heard the fighting and looked over, "How violent, some people need to learn to control their temper. And shoving a girl? What the hell is wrong with that man?"

Alfred just stared. Birdie? What the hell? Who would be named Birdie? And Matvey? It must be the girl's accent, it sounded like a mix of German and Russian. The shouting continued, and a crowd gathered around the two. Alfred stood up and walked towards the two, grabbing the albino's shoulder, "Dude, I don't know what happened, but a crowd is gathering. Just calm the fuck down, and why the fuck did you push a girl down? That's so messed up."

The other stared at him for a minute, then started laughing loudly, grabbing his stomach and bending over, "Oh god! Him, a girl? HAHA! He sure acts like a girl, but no, that's a guy," the albino said between laughs.

Alfred looked down at the blonde, who was wearing a skirt, a FUCKING SKIRT. Obviously a tranny, the boy was. He just stared at him, until a soft voice asked, "Um, Gil, did something happen? Who is this man? What happened, did you hurt Feliks?"

Alfred and the albino, who seemed to be Gil, turned around to see another blonde who was wearing glasses, and also looked like a bit like a girl, but was actually wearing clothes that a boy would wear.

'Gil' answered, "The little brat was pissing me off, so I shoved him. And I don't know this guy; he just tried to calm me down."

The blonde nodded, and turned to Alfred," I am so sorry about these two. They've never really gotten along; I shouldn't have left the two alone."

Alfred stared at the blonde for a minute, trying to register what he said, too distracted by his features. Then he smiled and rubbed the back of his head, _what the hell is wrong with me? ," _Haha, that's totally fine. I just didn't want anything too crazy to start."

The other smiled and nodded, "I am seriously sorry though," he said as he walked around Alfred and the albino to help the blonde tranny-boy up to his feet, who was grumbling about his expensive clothes getting ruined by the idiotic albino's touch.

Alfred nodded and walked off, trying to cover the slight blush on his face. Arthur looked up at the blushing blonde agent, and smirked, noticing the obvious blush on the other's face, "Swept off your feet, huh? Is this love at first sight? My my, Alfred."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the smirking Brit, kicking his shin as he sat down, "Shut up Artie… The One Man Party," and then smirked himself.

Arthur gaped and punched him in the stomach, "Don't you ever fucking call me that, I'm your boss you know. I could have you dead in 30 seconds, and have no one ever remember James Kirkland."

Alfred groaned, remembering the fake name he uses for people who don't work at the HSA, "Can we just leave? I'm not up for food right now."

"Oh, so did the beauty that took your heart take away your appetite too?"

"WhatEVER!" Alfred snapped as he stood up and stormed off toward the exit, gaining the attention of some people walking past the two.

Arthur smirked and stood up, striding towards the direction Alfred stormed off in.

Unbeknownst to the two, Matthew Williams, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Feliks Łukasiewicz all watched from the doorway of a store. Matthew turned to the other two, who were glaring at each other, and spoke to the two quietly, "Alfred Foster Jones, the second-in-command of the HSA, the blonde with the glasses. Often goes by James Kirkland for those who don't work at the HSA. The other blonde with the huge eyebrows was Arthur Kirkland; I don't know his middle name. He doesn't go by any other names. Arthur is currently in a relationship with Kiku Honda, a Japanese man who works as the HSA's main hacker."

Gilbert and Feliks both nodded, Feliks asking, "So who do you plan on befriending? You need to gain their trust."

"Alfred Jones. He seems to be the easiest to befriend. Should be simple enough."

Gilbert smirked, "So you actually had a real reason to be here? Did you know they were going to be here?"

"No, it was just a hunch. Alfred has been at his headquarters for the past two days, trying to figure out who really did the hacking. They already know it wasn't Ivan, so that will keep them running amuck for a bit. I am working on getting their phone conversations; I should be done by Saturday."

The albino laughed, "Awesome. You never cease to amaze me, Birdie. So can we leave this place? The girly clothes are getting to me."

Feliks gaped, "What are you talking about? These clothes are amazing! How could you not love them?"

Gilbert turned to Feliks and glared, "Shut up, you little tranny-boy."

"What is wrong with you? You are so fucking immature!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Matthew spat, not wanting another fight between the two, "Let's just leave."

The two looked at the angry Canadian, then nodded and started to walk off towards the exit.

Matthew followed them, smirking to himself. _What fun this mission this will be._

**Chapter two done! YAHOO!**

**So review please! Thanks for reading, you totally rock!**


End file.
